Falling out of the World part 3
by heintz571
Summary: It has been said that people fall out of the world sometimes but they always leave traces little things we can't quite account for….nothing is ever forgotten not completely  Eleventh Doctor "Pandorica Opens" . This is a story of one of those little traces


**Here is the continuation to my series please read and review Flydye**

**Title: Falling out of the world part 3**

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor/Donna (eventually)

Disclaimer: I don't own them but how I wish I did. So in the meantime I will just play with them

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Forest of the dead, Sontaran Stratagem

Summary: It has been said that people fall out of the world sometimes but they always leave traces little things we can't quite account for….nothing is ever forgotten not completely (Eleventh Doctor "Pandorica Opens"). This is a story of one of those little traces

Authors Note: The pieces of jewelry are found in multiple episodes and I always wondered about them so here are my ponderings the DoctorDonna will travel once again

Samantha read over the many different medical reports that littered her desk. All of them came to the same conclusion that the dieses were terminal. She felt her eyes blur with unshed tears as the reality of the situation came to light, and the knowledge that she could do nothing about it.

As her office door opened she quickly wiped the tears from her face, looking up she saw her best friend Donna entering. Standing she walked to the other side of her desk she gave her a hug.

"Donna what are you doing here I told you to take all the time you needed to care for your granddad." Samantha asked.

"I know and I appreciate you giving me the time off. I am here because I need a favor." Donna replied with a smile on her face glad to see her friend.

Leading her to the couch Sam got her friend settled then went to retrieve a cup of tea for her. Walking back she handed the tea to Donna.

"Thanks Sam but I really should be the one getting your tea." She said as she accepted the hot liquid.

"Nope, you are off the clock so I get the privilege; so what is this favor you need from me?" Sam asked sitting on the sofa next to her taking a sip from her tea.

Donna reached down and pulled out a silver plated box with intricate circular designs on the lid then placed it between them on the cushions.

"You see I was watching one of those "cash in the attic" shows and figured that I would check out my house for anything that we might want to sell, and I came across this in my gramps room." Donna explained.

Nodding Sam understood, "So you want me to see if I can find a potential buyer for this box. Why do you need some extra cash?"

"Gramps medical bills are adding up and my mum and I are afraid that we will not be able to pay them. His insurance only pays so much for his heart condition. But I don't want you to sell the box; I was wondering if you could sell the items that are inside it."

"Oh Donna if you need a raise or something why didn't you come to me. I would have gladly helped."

Looking down Donna whispered, "You have done so much for me already I felt that I couldn't ask that of you. You gave me a wonderful job, you listen as I rattle on about the dreams I been having, you have been wonderful friend and you have done it for just a temp. I just felt I couldn't ask more from you."

Grabbing her hands Samantha smiled, "That is what friends do for friends anytime you need something just ask. But I can understand the need for you to be self-sufficient so let us look and see what kind of treasures are in this interesting box."

"Why do you find the box interesting?" Donna asked.

"I have never seen such intricate designs engraved in silver, they seem to be a type of ancient language with its precision and geometric shapes, it is like nothing I have ever seen on this world." Samantha stated.

"Well if you think the box is interesting wait till you see what is inside."

Opening the box carefully Sam gasped at the contents, "Oh by the gods these are beautiful Donna."

Pulling out the first piece which was exquisite in its simplicity Sam examined it closely. The necklace with a simple rope tie, a purple pendant was at the end that was at least two inches in diameter, at the bottom there was an acorn shaped what looked to be like a diamond. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a jeweler's eye piece to confirm her suspicions.

The next two pieces that Sam removed from the box were simple rings one made out of emerald and the other out of black onyx.

But at the bottom was the most intriguing piece of the collection holding it up to the light Sam noted that the bracelet was made of intricate knots that were done by hand. Placing it reverently on the lid of the box Sam watched as the circles on the lid seemed to glow just a bit more brightly as the knotted bracelet laid upon it.

"Well what do you think?" Donna asked.

"What I think, is that maybe you may not want to get rid of all these pieces."

"Which piece should I keep Sam?"

Lifting up the necklace and the rings Sam explained, "These pieces are all made of precious stones the purple is amethyst and the rings are onyx and emerald. They will fetch a pretty penny in the antiquities market. How did your granddad acquire them?"

"He never really said he just mentioned that someone asked him to hold on to them for him." Donna replied.

"Well I can find a good home for the necklace and the rings but the box and the bracelet I think needs to be studied a bit more." Sam stated.

"Why what is different about those items." Donna inquired.

Holding up the bracelet Sam explained, "In many ancient civilizations before written language was developed some societies used other methods to record data and stories. In the form of glyphs and pictograms but the Inca use to keep records by tying a series of knots called quipu's."

"So you think that the bracelet is something like that, a story in knots."

"Yes I do Donna, each of these circles was tied with loving hands and I believe that the recipient of this piece was truly loved because of it, would take a lot of time and effort to create something this beautiful."

Grabbing the delicate piece of jewelry Donna face held wistful expression, "I wish someone would love me that much."

Samantha just watched as her friend held the precious piece and knew that the man she had met, called the Doctor, was the one that made it for her. He must love her deeply to create such a piece.

She also had a sneaky suspicion that the box also was created by him for her as well. The question that plagued her, was why he denied himself this deep love and why Donna can't remember him except in her dreams.

When the symbols on the box glowed as the bracelet was place upon, intrigued her and the next time she saw him she would demands some answers from the elusive Doctor John Smith.

Looking once again at her friend Sam stated, "I think someone does love you that much Donna."

Shaking her head she responded, "If you find a bloke like that send him my way so a different love can invade my dreams nightly."

"Have your dreams told you anything more about the man and why he is there." Sam asked.

"No, but I did take your advice and started to write the dreams down in a journal. The images are terrifying, fantastic, and wonderful all at the same time and I seem to be doing a lot of running in them. Sometimes I wake up more exhausted then when I went to bed the night before. The one thing I am sure about though is that I love that man with every fiber of my soul…hold on sorry."

Donna's phone interrupted her and after a brief conversation she smiled at Samantha, "That was mum they are letting gramps out of the hospital so I got." Standing she headed toward the door, "Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem Donna, go get your gramps and I will talk to you later." Sam responded.

After her friend left Samantha collected the bits of jewelry and moved back to her desk. Putting the medical reports away, hiding the word terminal from her line of sight.

She reached for her phone to call some of her colleges to find a good home for the necklace and rings.

As she waited for the phone to be answered, she decided she would not mention the other pieces to anyone until she could speak to the Doctor. Once word got out about the other pieces for sell she was sure that she would see him again.

(one week later)

Samantha was opening the door to her flat when an angry voice behind her spoke, "What are you trying to do make a profit off of Donna!"

Turning toward the Doctor Sam replied, "I am not making a profit I am selling the pieces on Donna's behalf."

Walking up to her the fury in his eyes made her take a small step backwards, "Donna would never do that!"

"Yeah you are probably right IF she remembered who you were!" Sam practically screamed at the infuriating Time lord.

"You don't understand things happened beyond my control; the only way to save her was to erase her memories of the time we were together and the love we shared."

Taking a deep breath Sam spoke calmly, "Come inside and I will get you some tea and then you can help me understand."

The Doctor looked at the burnet haired woman and saw the sincerity behind her words. Before he could stop himself he felt the tears fall from his eyes as his shoulders slumped.

Taking a step toward him Samantha wiped the tears from his cheeks and said quietly, "I am Donna's friend so let me be your friend too."

With a gentle nod of his head he allowed her to lead him into the flat.

Taking off her coat she helped the Doctor remove his then nodded toward the living area, "You go and have a seat and I will make the tea."

Numbly he walked and sat heavily on the sofa looking at the table in front of him he saw the silver box that he gave to Donna after their first night together. Opening it up he lifted the bracelet that laid within and moved his fingers over the delicate knots remembering how happy she was when he gave it to her.

Sam finished the tea and went to the living room and as she watched the broken man in front of her trace the knots, her heart ached for the lost love her two friends had.

Walking in she gave him a cup of tea and sat next to him on the sofa, "You made that for her didn't you?"

With a choked sob he replied, "Yes."

"It is a beautiful piece of work and the idea of a story in knots is a wonderful way to remember."

Surprised he looked at her, "How did you know."

Smiling she replied, "My work requires me to understand that there are many ways to record history and it reminds me of the knots that the Inca used."

Sitting back he stated, "Yeah they picked up the technique rather quickly if I remember accurately."

"Wait hold on, are you saying that you taught them how to record history using that technique."

"Welll they didn't have a good way of keeping records so I thought I would give them some pointers. Of course they weren't very nice to me tried to sacrifice me to their gods I had to run off before I could get a taste of their chocolate drink." He rambled.

"Do you know you are quite impossible?" Sam stated.

"Not impossible, just a Time lord." He answered.

"So are you telling me you travel through time?"

"Yep." He replied popping his "P"

"Okay so you are a time traveler so how come you can't go back and save yours and Donna's love?"

His smile faded as she mentioned Donna's name and replied sadly, "There are rules… I can't go back in my own timeline."

Leaning back on the sofa Sam lifted the bracelet slowly from his hands and asked, "Tell me the story of these knots."

Breathing in deeply the Doctor began the story recorded in the knots. A few hours later and many cups of tea he finished, "So that is why I have been trying to keep you from interfering if she remembers she will die."

"Is there any way that she can be saved Doctor?" Sam asked quietly.

"No, I have looked at every possibility and I haven't come up with anything; I have tried so hard, really I have but there is no solution."

Tilting her head to the side Samantha replied, "I think you are wrong, Doctor. You have forgotten the most important factor in the equation."

"I am a Time lord I always consider everything."

"Conceited much… and no you have not considered everything, you forgot the human factor in the equation.'"

Laughing he stated, "And what is this human factor."

Gather up the tea cups she replied, "It is the desire for things to be well and right in our time. It is the emotions that we have that shape our decisions in our day to day lives. It is our ability to adapt to all things and see beyond the physical plain of living. It is the need to have a reason for our existence. It is the ability to give up all we know to help somebody in need. All these things and much more is the human factor."

"And how can this human factor help Donna and me?" He asked curious to know her answer.

Walking up to her briefcase she removed some papers and handed them to him, "I may have a solution to your problem and a way for you and Donna to have back, the love that you share once again.


End file.
